Multilayer films having gas and odor barrier properties are well known and widely used in the medical and food packaging industries. Generally, it is desirable for such films to have good impact resistance, flexibility, barrier properties, and desirable optical properties.
Where the films are to be used in medical applications (such as for the construction of ostomy pouches), they must possess a unique combination of odor and moisture barrier properties. Such films have been provided in the prior art through the use of multi-ply film laminates with at least one ply that is oxygen and moisture vapor impermeable. Particularly, films currently used in ostomy applications utilize polyvinylidene chloride (PVDC) or copolymers of vinylidene chloride as the barrier layer of a multilayer film.
In addition to barrier properties, it is often desirable that polymeric films for use in medical applications produce minimal noise when flexed or wrinkled to avoid embarrassment to users. For example, it has been observed that ostomy pouches constructed from conventional films comprising PVDC emit noise during movement, believed to be a result of the crystallinity of the PVDC layer. As a result, users can experience increased embarrassment as attention is drawn to the ostomy appliance.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide noise dampening polymeric films that exhibit high tensile strength and suitable barrier properties.